


Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?

by icanhearseirens



Series: Maps [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Harry queriendo a Louis en secreto, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis añorando a Harry, Louis sintiéndose ansioso, M/M, Niall es mejor amigo de ambos, Romance, confundido, llegando a extrañar a Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearseirens/pseuds/icanhearseirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras semanas de compartir furtivas miradas, Louis encuentra casualmente a Styles en la azotea del edificio en que trabajan. Pero es en la fiesta de año nuevo que realiza la empresa donde Louis finalmente se atreve a decirle, por más ilógico que le parezca, "Te he extrañado".</p><p>(Continuación de ANIMALS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente es la continuación de ANIMALS, pero creo que se puede leer sin haberlo leído, duh. 
> 
> Inicialmente la 'serie' iba a tener tres partes, pero si lo hacía así iban a haber demasiados vacíos y sería "¿Y cómo llegaron a eso...?", así que terminé modificándolos y será un poco más largo.
> 
> (Si hay errores de escritura, lo siento mucho, los arreglaré cuando me dé cuenta de ellos)

* * *

  

Louis se reía de su propia estupidez y por desear con tanto ahínco algo que jamás debió haber probado, porque en estos momentos se sentía como un adicto.

Como también, se preguntaba si Styles siempre le había mirado de la misma forma o si era simple consecuencia del episodio del elevador, porque desde el incidente sentía su mirada con más frecuencia de la que quería admitir, y en ocasiones sentía como si ésta pudiera abrasarle la piel.

Cristo, sentía que cada vez le estaba costando más y más mantener la compostura y comportarse como el adulto responsable que era, en especial cuando se sentía como un imberbe quinceañero con las hormonas alborotadas. Rió ante aquel pensamiento y continuó tipiando con rapidez sobre el teclado de su computadora de escritorio.

Cuando terminó el informe que debía presentar dentro de unos días ante el directorio, descansó la espalda en la poltrona acolchada y enfundada en suave cuero negro, entrelazó sus manos y estiró los brazos, movió la cabeza en círculos y escuchó cómo su cuerpo rugía debido a la mala postura y al cansancio.

Miró por la ventaba, dando con el cielo ya oscuro y al ver copos de nieve caer erráticamente debido al fuerte viento, recordó que debía estar en casa a las ocho en punto porque su madre junto a Eleanor habían organizado un banquete por su cumpleaños en un veintitrés de diciembre, para así poder tener invitados y no tener que hacer maniobras para que éstos acepten dejar sus familias en navidad, o en su defecto, invitar familias numerosas.

Observó su reloj de muñeca y decidió que podía darse un descanso antes de marcharse a casa: necesitaba estirar las piernas y no le molestaría en lo absoluto congelarse los huesos en la azotea mientras fumaba. Por lo que subió hasta el piso _40_ y corrió por las escaleras que le llevarían a la azotea; al abrir la puerta se maravilló con la brisa y una sonrisa de placer se asentó en sus labios.

Ajustó su grueso abrigo negro y se dirigió a una columna que le protegería ligeramente de la nieve.

—Styles — Louis pronunció al verlo, el hombre estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada fija en sus botines color caoba.

—Hey, tú — respondió levantando la vista y dándole una mirada suave —. No sabía que solías venir aquí.

—Sólo cuando tengo mucho trabajo o necesito un momento para mí — pronunció y se ubicó junto a Styles — ¿Te molesta si fumo? — Inquirió mostrándole una cajetilla de tabaco — el otro negó con la cabeza.

Un aura de nostalgia parecía rondar al oji-verde y Louis lo consideró extraño, puesto que de los años que le conocía, jamás le había visto así de apagado. Suponía que ello se debía a que no solían compartir más que un saludo en pasillos y en reuniones interdepartamentales. Aunque consideraba que en las últimas semanas habían intercambiado más palabras que en los últimos años y siendo sincero, no tenía claro desde hace cuánto Styles estaba en la empresa, ¿ocho años? ¿Tal vez cinco? Dios, era algo que debería saber, pero últimamente, analizando, sentía que se sumergía demasiado en el trabajo y no tomaba en cuenta al resto de los empleados que no pertenecían a su departamento o a aquellos con los que solía charlar esporádicamente en la cafetería.

—¿Es inoportuno si pregunto qué te sucede? — intentó Louis.

—Estas fechas suelen ponerme nostálgico porque me recuerdan a mi Nana. Ella adoraba la navidad y nos tejía horrendos suéteres que usábamos simplemente para complacerla. No murió en navidad, pero es cuando la suelo recordar con mayor frecuencia.

—Entonces buscaste un lugar solitario para seguir ahogándote en recuerdos, bien hecho, hombre — Louis chocó su hombro con complicidad, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Styles le dedicó una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y sus grandes ojos verdes se entrecerraron mostrándose cálidos —. Siento lo de tu abuela — agregó perdiéndose en sus ojos.

No importaba cómo Harry Styles le mirase, pero le hacía sentir cálido y en más ocasiones de las que deseaba admitir se encontraba preguntándose qué jodidos le sucedía, pero su lado racional tomaba cada una de sus inquietudes y la culpa que sentía, y las escondía en una cajita atenazada con un grande y gordo candado.

—¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si lo que sucedió hace un par de semanas fue real — pronunció Styles y Louis percibió con facilidad la gracia en su tono —, ¿o es que lo habré soñado?

Louis le dio una última calada al pitillo, lo dejó caer al suelo y lo pisó con la punta de sus zapatos de piel negra.

—¿Te hubiese gustado que así lo fuera? — retrucó Louis, sintiendo algo remover sus entrañas.

Vio a Styles morder su labio inferior y dedicarle una intensa mirada, podía leer la respuesta en sus orbes, pero no la verbalizó.

Con sus alarmas gritando _“¡Estás siendo estúpido, retrocede, te lo advierto, Tomlinson!”_ , estiró una mano hasta la masculina barbilla de Styles y sintió la incipiente barba rasmillar las yemas de sus dedos al recorrer su lechosa piel.

Se encontró observando los sonrosados labios del otro y sin pensarlo demasiado acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando aquellos labios entre los suyos, colando su lengua y delineándole el labio inferior con lentitud. Movió sus estúpidos pies, posicionándose frente a Styles y tomando su barbilla con ambas manos para profundizar el contacto.

Louis sentía electricidad recorrerle absolutamente todo el cuerpo y se encontró una vez más maravillándose con el efecto que Styles parecía tener sobre él. Sintió sus grandes manos abrazar su cintura sobre la tela del abrigo y acercarlo más a él. Abrió sus ojos, preguntándose en qué momento había dejado caer sus parpados y se encontró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Escucharon el brusco sonido que hacía la puerta de la azotea al ser abierta y rompieron el beso, pero no así el abrazo. El rizado pronunció un apenas audible: —No hagas ruido — y Louis sintió cosquillas cuando sus labios de rozaron, no se resistió y presionó sus labios una vez más, al igual que aquel día en el elevador.

 _Bendito elevador_ — pensó Louis.

Y de pronto reconoció una de las voces, se trataba de Zayn. Quiso ponerles atención y tratar de reconocer la voz del otro hombre, pero sentir los labios de Styles acariciarle la piel del cuello le hizo perderse en la sensación, sintiendo su piel ser abrasada bajo su toque.

Sentía a Styles como fuego y se sentía a sí mismo como madera.

_Madera consumida por las llamas, por… Harry._

Era el primer contacto que compartían fuera de intensas miradas en las últimas semanas. Sintió las manos del otro colarse bajo su abrigo, soltarle la camisa y colar sus grandes y frías manos hasta la piel de su espalda, estremeciéndole, curvándose ante su toque y sorprendiéndose de que sus manos pudiesen abarcarle tan fácilmente, haciéndole sentir diminuto.

Sus labios no se habían vuelto a encontrar, pero sí sus miradas y creía que era todo lo que necesitaban. Sentía la respiración errática y el corazón desbocado, se preguntaba si era a causa de lo que creía leer en su mirada o si se trataba únicamente de una reacción física, básicamente deseo y adrenalina.

Escuchó el estruendo de la puerta y sus alarmas se apagaron al saber que Zayn ya no estaba allí. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo. Styles posó sus dientes en la manzana de Adán de Louis, rasmillándole la piel y estremeciéndole.

—Me tengo que ir — pronunció Louis, haciendo trizas el momento. El oji-verde ralentizó sus movimientos y le escuchó suspirar profundo.

—A tu fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Cierto?

—¿Quieres ir? — preguntó sin pensar, Styles negó con tristeza en sus orbes, pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y creyó haber escuchado _“Sería doloroso”_ , pero cuando preguntó, el rizado negó con la cabeza y simplemente besó su nariz.

—Ve a casa, precioso — dijo Styles al soltarle —. Yo debo volver al trabajo, ya sabes — le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse, agitó su mano en dirección a Louis y antes de desaparecer dijo: —Disfruta tu noche.

Permaneció cinco minutos más allí, acariciándose los labios y arrepintiéndose por tener que atender su cena de cumpleaños e imaginando lo que hubiese sucedido si hubiera dicho _sí_. Pensó en la incrédula reacción de Niall y la suspicaz mirada de Zayn, en la reacción de su familia y sus padres y hermanas.

Dulce Señor, realmente necesitaba desahogarse y contarle a alguien para que le pusiera los pies de vuelta en la tierra, porque no podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

1

 

Harry Styles volvió a su oficina con el pecho pesado, con rabia e impotencia corriendo como fuego por sus venas, ¿por qué simplemente no aceptó y se introdujo a la fuerza en su vida?

Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso mientras se dejaba caer en la poltrona tras el escritorio y descansó la cabeza allí, cerró sus ojos y le fue imposible no invocar a Louis con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras le preguntaba si quería ir. _Ir_. ¿Ir a dónde? Mierda, sabía que Niall estaría allí, puesto que era amigo de Louis desde… desde siempre, y el rubio ya estaba lo suficientemente furioso con él como para echarle más leña al fuego. Le había repetido una y mil veces que Louis estaba casado y su esposa estaba embarazada. El problema es que su cerebro entendía, pero no así su corazón.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y lo sobó, como si con ello pudiese espantar el dolor y dejó escapar una risotada vacía.

Tal vez simplemente debió haber ido y lidiado con Niall después, pero hubiese… hubiese… tal vez… hubiese podido conocer un poco más de Louis. Pero a la vez sabía que hubiese sido doloroso verlo interactuar con el resto de forma tan familiar y… tener que verlo explicar su presencia diciendo que era un colega… ¿o habría dicho amigo?

¿En qué maldito momento había decidido que involucrar sus sentimientos no era una mala idea? _Oops_ , cierto, no fue algo que decidió, sino que sólo sucedió.

2

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con una lentitud alarmante, llegando rápidamente al treinta y uno de diciembre, día también conocido por la gran fiesta de fin de año que realizaba la empresa y estaban cordialmente invitados absolutamente todos los empleados de la empresa. Aquella noche no existían distinciones, departamentos ni altos cargos sino que tan sólo era una gran masa de colegas compartiendo.

Louis insistió a Eleanor para que le acompañase, pero ésta se negó, puesto que era demasiado ajetreo para ella y su tremenda panza de seis meses y medio.

Entonces, estaba solo. Bueno, no exactamente solo, pero no había nadie allí que le detuviera de planear una y mil formas de cómo acercarse a Styles, puesto que desde la semana anterior, parecía estar evitándole.

—¿Sucede algo con Harry? — Inquirió Niall, mientras se servía ponche —. Lo has estado mirando toda la noche. Creí que no se llevaban bien.

—¿Qué sucede con Styles? — retrucó Louis, desviando la mirada del rizado y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían con furia.

—Has estado toda la noche mirándolo y… creí que no se llevaban bien, ¿qué fue lo que cambió?

 _Oh, si supieras_ — pensó Louis mordiéndose la lengua para no verbalizarlo — No lo sé — en cambio respondió.

—¿Sabes? Me costó sacarlo de la cama y arrastrarlo hasta la fiesta, según él no tenía ánimos y prefería pasar la noche viendo televisión. Ni siquiera yendo con su madre. Lo he visto apagado desde hace algunos días.

—¿No será por su abuela? — borbotó Louis y ante la ceja enarcada de Niall, supo que la había cagado.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—¿Me lo dijo? — respondió titubeante, evitando su mirada y jugando con el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

—Joder, y yo creyendo que se llevaban mal.

—Sólo lo dijo, Ni. O sea, yo pregunté qué le sucedía y él respondió. Sólo fue eso, ¿qué mierda hay de malo con responder una pregunta?

—Wow, wow, calma amigo, sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta — pronunció Niall, luciendo sorprendido y Louis no respondió, sino que se bebió el contenido del su vaso y luego dejó el cristal sobre la mesa —. ¿Estás molesto porque Eleanor no quiso venir contigo?

—Sabes que no, Ni — respondió calmo —. Sabes lo que se teje allí. Ella y yo sólo… — negó con la cabeza —. La quiero, pero no la amo — rió deslizando su mirada hasta Styles y capturando aquellos brillantes ojos verdes mirándole.

Louis fue estúpido e impulsivo y con la cabeza le indicó la salida, ante lo cual Styles asintió y se giró al grupo en el que estaba.

—Ojalá la llegada de un bebé les ayude — dijo Niall, pero Louis no registró aquello, así que sólo asintió, aún perdido en Styles.

—Tengo que hacer algo, te busco más rato ¿sí?

—¿Acaso recordaste que tienes trabajo pendiente? — bromeó el otro y Louis se rió ante ello.

—Algo así. Te busco — repitió y se escabulló entre la gente, al pasar junto al oji-verde, rozó la piel de su brazo con sus dedos y salió del gran salón.

Esperó fuera del salón por diez minutos, los cuales le parecieron eternos. Cada vez que salía algún conocido, le preguntaba qué hacía allí, por lo que estuvo próximo a irse. Y próximo, porque cuando creyó que Styles no aparecería, lo hizo, mostrándose nervioso.

—Hola — dijo el oji-verde.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—Es que… — comenzó, mas no terminó — ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado…?

—Claro, como quieras.

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta que encontraron un salón vació, el cual Styles parecía conocer, puesto que fue directo hasta la ventana corrediza, la abrió y salió a un amplio balcón. Louis le siguió y le agradó sentir la brisa fresca sobre su piel.

—Ni me dijo que has estado triste, ¿es por tu abuela? — preguntó, sintiéndose bobo y metiche.

—¿Para eso me querías? — respondió mirándole directo a los ojos y Louis se sintió intimidado, teniendo que esquivar su mirada —. Porque pudiste haberte acercado y simplemente preguntado, pero no lo hiciste. Tuviste que sacarme de allí y yo… — Styles se calló y se movió hasta la ventana corrediza —. Si no quieres hablar sobre nada más, y-yo me voy.

Louis se removió inquieto sintiendo cómo la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo al debatirse rápidamente en decirle lo que realmente ha tenido en mente en los últimos días o dejarlo ir.

Vio a Styles negar con la cabeza y girarse… entonces Louis dejó de pensar y simplemente lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndole y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta dijo: —Te he extrañado — sintió las mejillas furiosamente calientes y se arrepintió de inmediato, porque… porque… ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo diciéndole algo así?! No eran amantes, no eran amigos y… no tenían ningún tipo de relación, apenas y se conocían porque trabajan en la misma empresa y en ocasiones sus departamentos se topaban en reuniones cuando se discutía sobre presupuesto y… allí estaba diciéndole que lo… que lo extrañaba, que _él_ extrañaba a prácticamente un extraño… extraño no tan extraño considerando que se conocían hace un montón de años y…

—¿Por qué lo no dijiste desde un principio? — pronunció Styles con una sonrisa tímida y yendo hasta él, tomándole entre sus brazos y descansando la cabeza en el recoveco del cuello de Louis.

Louis sentía el corazón palpitarle con fuerza en la garganta e indeciso buscó los sonrosados labios de Styles y el sabor a licor hizo que la lengua le picara y poco a poco se dejó embriagar.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que tuvieron sexo desde el episodio del elevador.

… y Louis olvidó absolutamente todo y sólo se centró en Harry Styles y en cuánto había añorado volver a sentir su piel.

Olvidó que tenía que tenía que encontrarse con Niall, olvidó a Eleanor esperándole en casa, olvidó que tenía treinta y seis años recién cumplidos y se estaba comportando como un crío. Olvidó que esta vez no estaba intentando suavizar un ataque de pánico, sino que… sino que… Simplemente había extrañado la atención del oji-verde y… sólo habían sido ocho días en que Styles le había ignorado.

Estaba perdido.


End file.
